


Anchor

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome, for a prompt, not much plot if I'm honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Herc/Mako/Raleigh with Herc and Mako together before Raleigh arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

She smacks Herc's chest, smiling. "Why did you say that?"

He has to think back to what he could possibly have said that she might be mad about, and laughs when he remembers because _really?_ "You _are_ pretty, Mako, why shouldn't I say it?"

"You want the whole Shatterdome to know about this? Our Marshall?"

Herc chews his lip at the thought of what might happen if Stacker ever found out, and shakes his head. "No, you're right. I'll be more careful, I promise, I just missed you. A lot." He wraps his arm tighter about her waist, lifting her against him. "How much time do you have?"

Her eyes are wide and bright, and Herc catches the flick of her gaze towards the bed behind him. "Enough," she says, pressing in so he can feel the warmth of her breasts, even smell her skin and the rain still damp on her clothes.

+

She's curled into him, her breaths short and soft in his hair, her thighs tightening and relaxing around his wrist as he strokes and pushes and turns his fingers inside her, and he can feel himself getting hard again at how wet she is, how much she'll take and how she clenches with a moan and shudders on a sigh, her fingers flexing where they lie on the sheet. Her eyes are thin slits but he knows that she's watching him all the same, and he flattens his palm over thick dark hair and growls, pushing his fingers deeper until she whimpers, reaching uselessly for his arm and catching his wrist instead, a loose grip. He sees the moments thread together, knows that she's almost at her limit again, and bends to take her mouth, to swallow all the noise she makes when she comes for him.

She kisses him, still trembling, curls her fingers over his when he reaches for his dick and strokes with him, her vocal encouragement lost beneath his tongue. It takes him a minute or so but he presses his hips tight into hers, comes on her belly with her small hand on his back, on his ass.

She says nothing while they lie tangled together, recovering, both itching to get up and wash but neither willing to move from the mess they've made of his bed, of each other. It isn't until Herc puts his hand into the mattress to push himself up that she catches him, holds onto his shoulder and drapes herself against his back. 

"You knew Raleigh in Manila?" she asks, and Herc closes his eyes to enjoy her voice and how it's sleepy warmth goes right to his dick.

"He's a good kid. Different now than he was back then, but- why are we talking about him?"

"He needs an anchor," Mako says, and Herc listens because she always chooses her words carefully.

"Me?"

"Both of us. I think men have conversations with their eyes closed, every time. I saw what I saw."

Herc chuckles; her assessment is probably correct. He'd missed something obvious, evidently. "Which was?"

"He looked at you too long." Mako slips off the bed, pushing Herc's knees apart to stand between them and he smiles, confused because he really did miss something important, didn't he? "And you, you want to fuck him."

"I have you," Herc says immediately, wondering why he feels guilty when she's the one bringing it up.

"You do," she agrees, threading her fingers into his hair. "You could have him, too. We both could."

"Raleigh?"

She nods, her smile infectious, and he reaches around to knead his knuckles into her buttocks, kisses her belly, his come still drying on her skin. Thinks about Raleigh, and how he'd look in this picture, naked on his bed with Mako riding him and his mouth firmly around Herc's dick.

Or on his hands and knees, tongue on Mako's skin, giving up his arse to Herc. He hears Mako giggle, and pulls her closer.

"I can see you like the idea. You want one more time?"

"You keep me young," Herc says, and he wonders if he should be embarrassed by it or proud of himself.

+

They don't even get the chance. Everything escalates too quickly, and he barely gets a minute just to squeeze Mako's hand before she leaves and all he can do is hope that she comes back, that they all make it back somehow.

He doesn't leave Tendo's side the entire time, his arm aching more and more with every moment that passes because he should be out there with his son, he should be protecting Mako and Raleigh and the entire Pacific Rim, and he's not. He's left behind with nothing to do but listen, and he can't stop any of it from happening.

+

She comes to him still, in the middle of the night most of the time, and they talk about Stacker, about Chuck, and hold onto one another and sometimes the sex is an afterthought, sometimes it's everything that they need, rough and close and vital. She doesn't bring up Raleigh again, and he doesn't ask.

It takes time for him to smile again, and it's when she's drawing a heart around his nipple with her fingertip that he finally breaks. He catches hold of her hand and brings it to his lips and pulls her up on top of him, watching her look at every one of his features before she meets his eyes.

He's about to say something when there's a knock on his door, and he just looks at her, a brow raised but she seems just as surprised as he is. He puts a finger to his lips, and waits. Hears shuffling, before another knock comes.

"Marshall? I know you're in there. Please let me in."

Before Herc can stop her, Mako's up off the bed and pulling his jacket on around her small frame to answer the door.

"It's three in the morning, Raleigh."

"I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about what you-"

"Come in," Herc calls. "It's okay."

Raleigh looks terrible, but Herc's pretty sure they've all looked kind of terrible lately. Mako stops a few feet away from the bed, and shrugs off his jacket and Herc watches the way Raleigh's eyes follow its progress down to the floor, how he doesn't move a muscle or look at either of them.

"Relax, I wouldn't have invited you in if I didn't want you here."

"I'm- I didn't..."

Herc sighs, getting out of bed to wrap his arms around Raleigh and draw him in, and down with him. "Last chance to back out if this isn't what you want."

He feels Raleigh nod against his shoulder, feels the bed dip beside him as Mako sits as well, and together they begin relieving Raleigh of his thick sweater, the tank top he wears beneath it.

They take their time, because it's three in the morning and the world beyond these walls is sleeping. Mako kisses the thin lines on Raleigh's shoulder, kisses his throat and his ear while he cups his left hand around one of her breasts and opens his mouth to Herc's tongue, lets his belt be pulled loose, his fly undone and he groans at their hands on him, drawing his cock out.

"I haven't," Raleigh gasps, swallowing and nervous.

"It's okay," Herc says, and he glances at Mako who nods and crawls up onto the bed, pulling Raleigh gently back against her. Herc goes down to the floor, idly thanking whoever's listening that he doesn't quite feel his age yet and that his knees don't creak when he kneels. "You can talk if you want, or talk later. Tell me if something doesn't feel right."

"Why this, why-"

"We've wanted you a long time," Mako tells him. "I told you the truth, Raleigh."

"You need us the same way," Herc adds, pulling Raleigh's pants down and off his legs. "Keeps you alive."

+

Mako's fingertips are light on Raleigh's skin, tracing the lines across his brow that haven't quite gone away, not even in sleep. She looks at Herc and smiles, and it's serene and satisfied. _He's ours, now._

Herc follows the shape of Raleigh's mouth, that only an hour ago was slack around a messy cry, a sound so desperate that Herc had held tightly to him afterwards, lips on his skin, murmuring over and over that everything would be okay now. Neither of them were going anywhere.

Raleigh stirs, curling against Herc and reaching back to pull Mako's arm over him.

"You okay?" Herc rumbles, watching his eyes open.

"Sore," Raleigh says, his cheeks darkening.

"Was I too-"

"No. No, you were both... I'm fine. Just, uh."

"Processing," Herc offers, and he smiles at Mako sighing and snuggling closer, content.

"Yeah. Processing."

"You want to know how this works after tonight. Truth is, I don't even know how it worked before, but it did. And this will, too."


End file.
